Supernatural Valentine's Day: Poção do Amor
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: ou o dia em que Dean declarou seu amor gay por Sam. WINCEST!


**Supernatural Valentine's Day: **

Poção do Amor (ou o dia em que Dean declarou seu amor gay por Sam)

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, nem Sam e Dean, me pertencem. Não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso.

**Beta:** Sem betagem.

**Shipper: **Sam e Dean **W**inchester – **Wincest.**

**Spoilers: **Nenhum que eu saiba.

**Avisos: **First Time, Slash, Incesto, NC17.

**Co-Apresentando: **Bobby, pelo telefone ;D

—

**N/A:** Fic em resposta ao desafio da **Crica**. Pode crer que se não fosse por ela, eu nunca nem teria pensado em escrever isso.

**N/A²:** Essa Oneshot ficou um pouco maior do que eu estava esperando e eu comecei a escrever ela pelo dia 5 e só consegui terminar hoje, quase não consigo entregar isso a tempo x.x, então me desculpem por qualquer erro drástico que tenha por aí, é que eu não tive tanto tempo pra reler.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

  
**

- Você está falando sério? – Dean perguntou, desligando o carro e observando uma enorme casa, daquelas mansões antigas que ainda estavam bem cuidadas e que no passado deveria ter abrigado uma família bem grande e feliz, ou pelo menos rica. Sam, ao seu lado, fechou seu laptop e observou a enorme casa também.

- Sim. – Ele disse simplesmente, abrindo a porta do carro e esperando que Dean saísse também. Dean saiu, pegou sua mochila e observou a enorme casa mais uma vez.

- Cara, eu já ouvi muitas lendas relacionadas ao Dia dos Namorados, mas você sabe, são iguais a ET's, não passam de _lendas _e se pá, brincadeiras maldosas feitas pelos outros. – Dean parecia ter certeza do que estava falando, e Sam ponderou isso por um tempo enquanto os dois subiam o pequeno lance de escadas para entrarem na enorme casa.

A família que morou ali já não era mais enorme e feliz e uma perfeita família, a única herdeira que tinha sobrado alugava a casa para os casais que resolviam passar o feriado naquela vila que era quase um ponto turístico. Ninguém levava tão a sério o Dia dos Namorados como aquela vila, o "Vilarejo do Amor".

Nome brega, sim, mas também não foi Sam quem escolheu o título.

Dean achou engraçado quando Sam citou alguns casos esquisitos daquela cidade. Como, por exemplo, pessoas caindo de amores umas pelas outras e, após serem recusadas pelos seus "alvos" que não estavam interessados nelas, acabavam ou matando a pessoa supostamente amada ou se matando no meio do surto de insanidade, _ou_ os dois.

Dean disse que eram só pessoas malucas, Sam disse que alguma coisa estava errada, e como eles não tinham nenhum caso melhor e Dean pareceu ligeiramente interessado pelos doces da cidade que, os turistas diziam, eram um dos melhores, ele não achou que seria um sacrifício dar uma verificada. Então lá estavam os dois, e o clima da vila não parecia mais tão animado como Sam ouviu falar que era, e isso provavelmente se devia ao fato de que ocorreram mortes na cidade há poucas semanas.

Era uma cidadezinha pequena, daquelas com costumes antigos e tradicionais onde todo mundo conhecia todo mundo, não era para menos que todos estivessem abalados pelas mortes dos casais que nem eram casais pra começo de conversa. Segundo alguns depoimentos que Sam leu, as pessoas nunca nem pareceram estar apaixonadas pelos seus "alvos", foi algo repentino.

A mansão Harker era a melhor hospedaria do lugar e nem iria custar tão caro, provavelmente porque assassinatos espantavam turistas e eles precisavam de turistas agora.

Sam passou por Dean e os dois entraram na casa.

Os móveis eram antigos, mas bem cuidados. Pareciam ter custado muito e a casa tinha um cheiro agradável de flores. Quem os recebeu foi uma mulherzinha que devia ter por volta dos 50 anos, e tinha um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios.

- Pois não, queridos? – Ela os cumprimentou, e Sam sorriu para ela seu melhor sorriso _bom moço, _ignorando Dean completamente que parecia mais interessado em observar a decoração do lugar.

- Eu sou Sam Hopkins, e esse é meu irmão Dean. Eu falei com a senhora pelo telefone alguns dias atrás...

- Ah sim, Sam. – Ela se lembrou do nome, e sorriu mais ainda. – O quarto dos senhores já está reservado.

Ela passou por um balcão procurando alguns papeis. Sam a seguiu e puxou Dean junto com ele e o loiro sorriu para a mulher pela primeira vez que chegou, estivera distraído demais com a decoração para reparar nela. Sam olhou para ele, recriminando seus modos e Dean simplesmente sussurrou algo como _"Esse lugar é o máximo!",_ antes da Sra. Harker continuar a falar:

- Quarto 24. Um dos nossos melhores quartos, em minha opinião.

- Obrigado. – Sam disse, enquanto pegava as chaves do quarto. Sra. Harker deu uma boa olhada para o caçula dos Winchesters e então observou Dean, que estava bem mais interessado em olhar o lustre de vidro no teto com um quase fascínio.

- Tem certeza que vocês são irmãos? – Ela perguntou casualmente, no momento em que Sam colocava as chaves no bolso do jeans. O caçula arregalou os olhos de surpresa e sentiu as bochechas corarem. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia tão rotineiramente que ele nem deveria ficar mais surpreso, mas ele sempre se constrangia quando confundiam Dean e ele como namorados. Dean, que ouviu o que ela disse, desviou o olhar do teto para encarar a dona da casa e ele tinha a testa levemente franzida.

Sra. Harker, _Lisa_ Harker, sorriu mais ainda, um sorriso doce e gentil.

- Sabe, apesar dos modos tradicionais e conservadores, nossa vila não é arcaica. Se vocês estão com medo de sofrerem preconceito ou qualquer coisa assim, não se preocupem. Tudo o que importa aqui é o amor.

Sam, que a essa altura do campeonato devia estar com as bochechas vermelho-púrpura, tossiu e impediu Dean de abrir a boca e fazer qualquer comentário.

- Ahm, é... bom saber disso, mas... Nós somos mesmo irmãos. – Ele apressou-se em dizer, visivelmente constrangido. Lisa pareceu ligeiramente desapontada.

- Oh, tudo bem então. Me desculpem, é que vocês não tem muitas semelhanças.

- Ainda bem. – Foi Dean que disse, sorrindo todo dentes e dando um tapinha no ombro de Sam. – Mas sério, se você não fosse meu irmão e eu fosse gay, eu já teria caído de quatro por você, Sammy.

Sam olhou feio para Dean e pediu desculpas com o olhar para Lisa, que apenas riu divertidamente. Ele tentou também fingir que não tinha sentido seu rosto esquentar mais ainda e um frio surgir na sua barriga só por ter ouvido Dean dizer _aquilo._

- Bom, eu acho... Ahm... Acho melhor irmos. Muito obrigado, Sra. Harker.

- O que é isso, garoto? Pode me chamar apenas de Lisa.

- Okay, Lisa. – Sam sorriu, e, ainda sentindo o rosto quente de vergonha, passou por Dean indo em direção as escadas para irem até o quarto 24. Não demorou muito para Dean o seguir, vindo logo atrás. Lisa manteve os olhos nos garotos e continuava a sorrir, até mesmo quando eles sumiram de vista.

- Irmãos... – Ela murmurou para si mesma, descrente. – E eu sou a Madonna.

—————**W—**

O quarto era mesmo ótimo e havia duas camas de solteiro, maiores que o normal e com uma decoração simples, mas ainda assim agradável. Dean escolheu a cama mais próxima das janelas e Sam teve a impressão de que Dean quase teve um orgasmo quando se deitou na cama e deu aquele suspiro de prazer, comentando que as camas eram mil vezes melhores do que aquelas porcarias de camas daqueles Motéis baratos.

Sam não tinha o que discordar. As camas eram mesmo melhores e todo o local era mais confortável do que os Motéis que eles estavam acostumados a se hospedarem. Mesmo que aquele trabalho não fosse um trabalho para _eles,_ seria bom passar uns dias comendo comida de verdade e dormindo em camas de verdade.

Quando estava escurecendo e Dean estava tomando um banho, Sam passou o tempo pesquisando mais sobre o caso e quando seu irmão saiu do banheiro, usando apenas o jeans e procurando pela sua camisa, Sam começou a falar sem tirar os olhos do monitor do laptop:

- Sarah. A primeira garota que começou a se comportar de maneira estranha. – Sam disse, enquanto Dean vestia a camisa e se deitava na cama. – Ela começou a perseguir seu vizinho, dizendo que o amava e que eles eram feitos um para o outro. Ele, segundo testemunhas, começou a dizer que ela estava louca e que ele não estava interessado. Daí ela começou a pirar, matou ele a facadas e depois se jogou na frente de um carro.

Dean assobiou da cama, surpreso.

- _U-a-u!_

- Uau?

- Ahm... _Legal?_

- Dean, isso são mortes, causadas por alguma coisa...

- Você não tem certeza ainda. – Dean resmungou, mas Sam o ignorou completamente:

- E você fica aí achando graça?

- Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Dean disse, rezando internamente para que Sam cortasse a discussão aí. Ele não queria discutir com Sam agora, muito menos conversas sobre o moralmente correto e blá, blá, blá, hoje ele não estava com saco. Sam olhava para Dean e tinha no rosto aquela cara de TPM dele, mas por fim ele se deu por vencido e continuou com as pesquisas.

- A segunda pessoa é um cara de família, do tipo pai exemplo, marido exemplo e etc. Ele, pelo que disseram, começou a dar em cima da empregada e quando ela não correspondeu, ele a matou também. Os outros dois casos seguem a mesma linha.

- Hum... Então estamos lidando com o que? – Dean perguntou, pegando o controle remoto da televisão e ligando em qualquer canal. Sam olhava pensativo para o laptop.

- Eu não sei. O legal é que nenhum dos envolvidos sobreviveu pra contar história, eles sempre matavam a pessoa amada e depois se matavam em seguida. – Sam entortou as feições num tipo de careta de desagrado. – Algum feitiço, talvez?

- Uma bruxa?

- Faz sentido... Mas quem? – Sam pensou mais um pouco. – Algum... Sei lá... Malandro?

- _Malandro?_ – Dean riu, mas ponderou por um tempo. – Pregando uma peça no Vilarejo do Amor? Não sei...

- Cara... Nós temos que ser rápidos antes que ocorra outra morte.

—————**W—**

O dia seguinte se resumiu a ouvir as pessoas que estavam próximas e presenciaram as cenas, ou ouviram de alguém que presenciou as cenas. Elas não adicionaram mais nada na história, pelo menos nada que fosse útil e não soasse como coisas forçadas, história que você ouviu demais e que já não é mais tão verdadeira.

Alguns diziam que o Sr. Stan, o segundo caso, tinha uma queda pela empregada, Megan, ou que até tinha um caso com ela. Outros diziam que Sarah sempre olhou diferente para Peter, o seu vizinho, e então Sam e Dean não tinham nada concluído até o final do dia além de hipóteses, várias hipóteses. Pelo menos eles tinham descartado o Malandro, porque Sarah e Peter eram adolescentes comuns e nenhum deles era excepcional demais em nada.

No final do dia, eles estavam começando a levar a sério o lance do feitiço.

- Então vocês estão fazendo uma investigação? – Lisa perguntou, entregando alguns biscoitos a Sam. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá e Dean estava sentado ao lado do irmão, com Lisa na frente deles. Sam agradeceu pelos biscoitos e deu uma mordida, enquanto Dean já tinha uns três dentro da boca. – Espero que vocês consigam resolver isso.

- Nós também. – Sam e Dean disseram em uníssono. Lisa sorriu, e Sam tinha a estranha impressão de que ela os observava meticulosamente, mas talvez fosse só impressão sua. Quando Sam estava pronto para fazer alguma pergunta, uma garota entrou na casa chamando por Lisa e no mesmo instante Dean engoliu os biscoitos com agilidade anormal e se levantou, cumprimentando a garota morena com aquele sorriso sacana dele.

Foi impossível disfarçar a expressão de desagrado que surgiu no rosto de Sam quando Dean começou a falar com a garota naquele tom todo profissional _forjado_ e ela pareceu quase fascinada por ouvi-lo falar e fazer perguntas sobre o caso que estavam investigando. Foi tão impossível que Sam nem se esforçou em fingir que não ligava para aquilo, ver seu irmão se atirando nas garotas já estava enchendo seu saco, se ao menos Dean pudesse ser mais profissional.

- Irrita, não? – Lisa comentou, calmamente. – Ele não parece muito profissional pra mim agora.

Sam arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa. _"Eu disse aquilo em voz alta?"_

- Eu... Ahm... Eu não...

- Não se preocupa. Stacy pode ser linda, mas quando seu irmão passar mais de dez minutos com ela, vai querer nunca vê-la de novo na vida. Ela é uma boa garota, mas é um pouco chata às vezes. – Lisa piscou para ele e, antes que Sam tivesse a oportunidade de dizer que não se importava com aquilo, ela já estava pedindo a ajuda dele para pegar o chá que tinha preparado. Sam suspirou cansadamente, mas não se importou em ir com ela até a cozinha. Qualquer coisa melhor do que ficar ali assistindo Dean passar cantadas naquela tal de Stacy,

Não que Sam se importe.

- Você conhecia as pessoas que morreram? – Sam perguntou o mais casualmente possível, enquanto Lisa tirava o chá do fogão e indicada os biscoitos para Sam. Sam estava colocando os biscoitos quentes dentro de uma vasilha.

- Claro que sim. – Lisa disse, colocando o chá em três copos. – Açúcar?

- Sim, por favor. – Sam respondeu, sorrindo educadamente e voltando a atenção para os biscoitos.

- Todo mundo conhece todo mundo por aqui.

- É verdade...? – Sam perguntou, pegando um biscoito e, após pedir o consentimento com o olhar para Lisa, o mordendo em seguida. Eram doces, e tinham gosto de chocolate amargo e Sam estava se perguntando se seria indelicado da sua parte pedir para Lisa fazer vários para ele levar com ele uma vez que o caso estivesse terminado. – Que o Sr. Stan tinha um caso com a empregada ou que Sarah era apaixonada por Peter?

- Quanto a ter um caso ou não, eu não sei dizer. Mas acho que o Stan sempre olhou de uma maneira diferente para a Megan, acho que ele gostava dela, mas nunca tomou uma iniciativa por causa do seu casamento. Quanto a Sarah e Peter, aquela garota sempre gostou dele, mas nunca foi correspondida. Acho que com o passar do tempo ela se conformou, não sei por que ela começou a persegui-lo de uma hora para a outra.

- Oh... – Sam disse, sem saber o que dizer. Lisa sorriu para ele e entregou a xícara de chá, Sam a aceitou com um sorriso e tomou um gole, sentindo o gosto de frutas cítricas e algo a mais, algo que pegava na língua e dava vontade de tomar mais do chá. – Uau, isso é bom!

- Obrigada. – Lisa agradeceu, pegando o próprio chá e colocando açúcar. – Receita de família.

Nesse instante Dean entrou na cozinha com um papel nas mãos, e quando ele bateu os olhos em Sam e Lisa, ele colocou o papel no bolso da jaqueta e Sam tinha certeza que era o telefone daquela garota.

- Ela disse algo de útil? – Sam perguntou ironicamente, quando Dean se aproximou dos dois. Seu irmão sorriu, todo dentes, para ele.

- Nada útil pra você, pelo menos. – Ele rebateu, e Sam estreitou o olhar e ele estava pronto para mandar o irmão ir se ferrar, mas se lembrou de Lisa e resolveu que era melhor ficar calado.

- Ora garotos, não sejam assim. Onde está o amor? – Lisa comentou, brincando. Dean sorriu, um sorrisinho de lado, e pegou um dos biscoitos. Ele mordeu o biscoito e manteve os olhos em Sam, observando os lábios do caçula quando Sam tomou mais um gole do chá. Sam, quando percebeu o olhar de Dean, o encarou com um ponto de interrogação em cima da cabeça e Dean simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Bom... – Sam disse, ignorando Dean e olhando para Lisa. – Obrigado pelo chá, e os biscoitos.

- Não tem de que. – Ela disse. Sam e Dean disseram boa noite a ela e subiram para seus quartos. No final do dia eles ainda não tinham ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas uma coisa era certa:

- Acho que as pessoas que tiveram o surto insano e saíram perseguindo uma pessoa próxima delas, _realmente _amavam essas pessoas, mas sabiam que não era correspondido e se conformaram. Pelo menos até o dia em que piraram e resolveram não aceitar "não" como resposta. – Sam explicou, quando estava deitado na sua cama encarando o teto. Dean resmungou algo da cama e olhou para o irmão, no meio da escuridão do quarto.

- E você não podia me dizer isso antes de eu estar prestes a dormir? – Dean resmungou.

- Ah... Me desculpa. – Sam murmurou, observando Dean que o observava de volta, fixamente. – Eu só... Deixa pra lá.

Sam se virou na cama e, após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele se virou de volta e tornou a olhar para Dean que continuava a observá-lo como se nunca tivesse desviado o olhar.

- Você vai sair com a Stacy?

- Stacy? – Dean perguntou, confuso.

- É, a garota morena que você pegou o telefone...

- Ah, ela. – Dean ficou mais algum tempo quieto, antes de responder na voz mais cheia de tédio. – Não.

- Ah... Okay. – Sam respondeu, sem entender porque Dean não sairia com ela. Talvez ela fosse mesmo chata, chata demais como Lisa disse. Ele fingiu que não se sentiu aliviado e satisfeito ao ouvir Dean dizer que não sairia com ela e se virou, fechando os olhos e se obrigando a dormir. Ele fingiu também que aquela sensação que sentia de estar sendo observado era paranóia da sua cabeça e que Dean estava dormindo, e não o observando.

———**W———**

Sam tinha pegado no sono, um sono pesado, e ele acordou no meio da noite sentindo que alguém estava na cama com ele, ou pelo menos sentado na cama passeando com as mãos pelo corpo do caçula. Sam chegou a conclusão de que aquilo era um sonho, ninguém entraria com as mãos por dentro da sua camisa acariciando sua pele quente porque só havia ele e Dean naquele quarto, e Dean nunca faria uma coisa daquelas.

Sam deixou escapar um suspiro de prazer quando sentiu lábios tocando seu maxilar e ele abriu os olhos automaticamente, para dar de cara com olhos verdes familiares e com pupilas dilatadas. Sam arregalou seus próprios olhos e sentiu o coração acelerar as batidas e antes que Dean tivesse a oportunidade de colar seus lábios nos de Sam, Sam já o estava empurrando e se sentando na cama.

Dean o olhava curiosamente agora, e após alguns segundos o olhar curioso se transformou em decepção.

- Dean o que... Que porra você está fazendo? – Sam perguntou, incrédulo.

- Você não me quer, Sammy? – Dean perguntou num tom de voz completamente _não-Dean._ – Você não me quer mais?

- O que... _O que?!_ – Sam estava chocado, e antes que Dean pudesse tocá-lo novamente, ele já estava se levantando da cama e se afastando de Dean o máximo possível. Os olhos de Dean estavam lacrimejados e Sam pensou por um momento que ele começaria a chorar, mas não, isso seria impossível demais. – Dean?

- Você não me quer mais. – Dean murmurou, afirmando. – Você não me ama mais.

A entoação triste em seu tom de voz começava a adquirir raiva e Sam pensou, _"Oh meu Deus!",_ aquele não era Dean. Bom, aquele era Dean, mas era um Dean enfeitiçado. Alguém tinha jogado o feitiço em Dean e agora ele estava cego de amor por Sam e se Sam o recusasse, Dean o mataria e depois se mataria.

"_Droga!"_

Mas então ele pensou, ou melhor, ouviu novamente sua voz ecoar dentro da sua cabeça dizendo que talvez as pessoas enfeitiçadas amassem de verdade aquelas que foram assassinadas, mas que haviam se conformado que nunca teriam essa pessoa, até o dia em que foram enfeitiçadas e não aceitassem mais o "não" como resposta.

- Não, isso não faz sentido... – Sam murmurou sozinho. Dean era seu irmão e não, ele _não_ amava Sam, pelo menos não _dessa_ forma, ele não estava apaixonado por Sam e tinha alguma coisa muito errada com a lógica de Sam. Mas de qualquer forma, Sam poderia pensar nisso outra hora, porque Dean tinha se levantado da cama e parecia estar ficando nervoso por ter sido rejeitado.

- Você ama outra pessoa, não é? – Dean perguntou, cheio de raiva e ciúme. – Quem é?

- Não! – Sam se apressou em dizer, segurando Dean pelos braços. – Eu... Eu não amo mais ninguém, Dean. Eu amo _você._

"_Oh, Deus, eu espero que Dean não me deteste depois disso. Ou melhor, eu espero que ele nem se lembre!"_

- Mas... – Dean estava confuso novamente. – Mas então por que você...

- Porque... porque eu não estava esperando, Dean, foi repentino demais. Eu... eu fiquei com medo. – Sam estava inventando mentiras de ultima hora e ele esperava que Dean acreditasse nelas. – Porque você é meu irmão, mas... não importa mais, eu amo você.

- Você me ama? – Dean perguntou, soando como uma pré-adolescente apaixonada. Sam sentiu a necessidade de sair correndo dali, sair correndo pra bem longe de Dean. Dean se desvencilhou cuidadosamente de Sam e tocou o rosto do caçula com as mãos, se aproximando. Sam sentiu borboletas dentro do seu estômago quando observou os lábios de Dean que estavam cada vez mais próximos do seu.

- Eu... Eu amo você. – Sam murmurou, e ele estava prestes a beijar Dean. Ele estava prestes a beijar Dean e não podia empurrá-lo e não beijá-lo porque Dean levaria para o lado pessoal e então o mataria num surto de raiva e insanidade, rejeição.

E ninguém quer isso.

Por isso quando Sam sentiu os lábios carnudos e macios de Dean contra os seus, ele não hesitou em corresponder ao beijo porque aquilo era para o bem dos dois.

O beijo que começou calmo e doce levou poucos segundos para se tornar possessivo e cheio de necessidade e Sam fingiu que não gemeu de prazer quando Dean mordeu seu lábio inferior e pressionou seu corpo contra o do moreno o empurrando em direção a parede do quarto.

Dean segurava seu rosto com força e praticamente fodia sua boca com a língua e Sam estava ficando seriamente com falta de ar e ele tentou fingir que não estava ficando excitado com a situação. _Pelo amor de Deus,_ aquele era Dean, seu irmão mais velho e Sam não estava ficando excitado por estar beijando Dean. Ele definitivamente _não _estava achando que Dean beijava bem pra caramba e ele _não _estava achando a sensação de ter o corpo de Dean próximo do seu boa.

Não, ele _não _estava.

Se repetisse mais umas trinta vezes, quem sabe Sam não começasse a acreditar nisso.

- D-Dean... – Sam deixou escapar roucamente, quando sentiu as mãos de Dean descendo em direção a sua calça. Sam, um pouco a contragosto, segurou os pulsos de Dean e o impediu de levar aquilo para o outro nível. Dean ainda estava enfeitiçado e não seria certo tirar proveito disso.

Dean tinha os lábios úmidos e avermelhados, mais carnudos, totalmente _beijáveis_. Sam sentiu seu coração bater em batidas violentas contra seu peito quando observou o rosto de Dean tão próximo. Dean era lindo, com seus olhos verdes e seus cílios longos e suas sardas, sardas que Sam teve a ligeira vontade de contar com a ponta da língua.

Antes de se reprimir e repetir para si mesmo que aquilo era loucura e tudo culpa do feitiço ou fosse lá o que isso fosse.

Dean o olhava, desapontado.

- Assim não... – Sam tentou pensar em uma desculpa qualquer para não deixar Dean enfiar suas mãos dentro do seu moletom. – Eu não quero que... Ahm... nossa primeira vez seja assim.

- O que você quer, Sammy? – Dean perguntou, a voz rouca e sexy, roçando os lábios no pescoço de Sam. Sam engoliu em seco.

- Eu quero você, mas... Eu quero que seja especial. – Se fosse Dean, e não que Sam esteja dizendo que os dois chegariam a fazer algo _desse_ tipo enquanto lúcidos, mas se fosse Dean ele provavelmente iria rir do que Sam acabara de dizer, e só por se lembrar disso que Sam sentiu o rosto corar de vergonha. Esse Dean, ao contrário, apenas sorriu levemente e continuou olhando Sam como uma pré-adolescente apaixonada, loucamente apaixonada.

- Tudo bem, Sammy. – Dean disse por fim.

- Será que podemos dormir agora? – Sam perguntou, cauteloso. Dean simplesmente acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e segurou Sam pela mão o encaminhando até uma das camas. Sam, quando percebeu que a intenção de Dean era dormir com ele e quando se viu deitado na cama com Dean por trás, o abraçando forte e respirando suavemente contra seu pescoço, chegou a conclusão de que dormir seria a última coisa que ele faria essa noite.

Pelo menos Dean não estava tentando boliná-lo, só continuava a dormir. É, pelo menos _isso._

—————**W—**

- Okay, Bobby, isso é _sério!_ – Sam disse, irritado. Sam estava dentro do banheiro do quarto, com a porta trancada. Mal tinha acordado e Dean tinha realmente tentado boliná-lo, o beijando como se a intenção fosse sugar todo o ar da boca de Sam e então tentado tirar as roupas do caçula, não que Sam esteja dizendo que ele tinha correspondido.

Ele não tinha correspondido porque ele _queria,_ era porque era necessário.

Dean não parava quieto e dizia a cada 5 segundos que amava Sam e não conseguia mais se manter afastado do caçula, não conseguia manter suas mãos longe do caçula. Foi meio difícil tentar pesquisar sobre as pessoas envolvidas no caso enquanto Dean tentava enfiar as mãos dentro do jeans de Sam.

Sam decidiu que era hora de pedir ajuda quando Dean começou a lhe oferecer boquetes e, sério, isso _não _tem graça.

- Me desculpa, Sam, é que... – Bobby levou mais alguns segundos para se recuperar da crise histérica de riso que estava tendo e isso começava a irritar Sam de verdade.

- Ele já disse que me ama mais vezes em um dia do que disse em 20 anos! – Sam exclamou, histérico. – E você com certeza não estaria rindo se fosse seu irmão tentando enfiar a mão dentro da sua calça e dizendo que quer te fazer um boquete! Aliás, rir seria a última coisa que você estaria fazendo se acordasse do nada com a língua do seu irmão dentro da sua boca!

- Garoto, detalhes demais! – Bobby exclamou do outro lado da linha, e Sam se sentiu um pouco satisfeito por isso. – Então ele de repente quer tirar as suas calças e começa a se declarar do nada?

- É... – Sam respondeu, de má vontade.

- Sam, eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo. – Bobby fez uma pausa dramática por uns segundos antes de finalmente dizer. – Seu irmão esta sob o efeito de um encantamento de amor.

- Encantamento de amor?

- Eles geralmente são causados por poções do amor, mais especificamente. Dean bebeu alguma coisa recentemente?

- Ele bebeu uma par de coisas recentemente, Bobby! Você sabe como ele come pra caramba! – Sam estava começando a perder a paciência, e Dean tinha escolhido esse momento para bater na porta do banheiro chamando por Sam. – Bobby...

- Certo... Você bebeu alguma coisa fora do normal recentemente?

Sam pensou por um tempo, ignorando a voz de Dean e se concentrando em se lembrar de cada coisa que ele tinha comido e bebido nos últimos dias, ou pelo menos no curto espaço de tempo em que esteve na cidade. Ele se lembrava de beber água, suco e refrigerante, e tinha também aquele chá cítrico que ele bebeu ontem à noite...

- Oh, droga. – Ele disse mais para si mesmo. – Mas não pode ser... Será?

- O que? Desembucha logo, garoto.

- A dona da hospedaria em que estamos, ela... Ela me ofereceu um chá, mas eu me lembro de só_ eu_ ter bebido.

- As poções do amor funcionam da seguinte maneira: A pessoa bebe e se apaixona pelo primeiro que vê ou ela bebe e adquire um amor descontrolado por uma pessoa especifica, e pelo que você me disse, pela pessoa que ela costumava gostar, mas sabia que não era recíproco.

- Mas o Dean não...

- Talvez seja o contrário nesse caso. – Bobby o interrompeu.

- O contrário?

- Talvez você tenha bebido a poção do amor e... – Bobby não continuou a falar, ele demorou um bom tempo como se estivesse pensando no que estava prestes a dizer. – Isso vai ser difícil de ouvir, Sam.

- O que é, Bobby? – Sam já estava perdendo a paciência e uma hora ele teria que abrir a porta do banheiro, porque ele não estava a fim de lidar com um Dean suicida por ter sido rejeitado pelo suposto amor da sua vida.

- Talvez quando você bebeu a poção, você se tornou irresistível para a pessoa que já gostava de você... A pessoa mais próxima é Dean e, talvez quando você bebeu, o encantamento acertou ele em cheio e você se tornou irresistível pra ele.

Sam ficou um bom tempo quieto olhando para a parede antes de cair numa gargalhada histérica. Ele só parou de rir quando Bobby mandou ele calar a boca e se acalmar.

- Isso é_ impossível, _Bobby!

- Sam! – Dean gritou mais uma vez, batendo com força na porta.

- Okay, okay, você está tentando me dizer que o Dean me ama? Me amava antes disso tudo acontecer e por causa da poção ou qualquer porcaria que isso seja, agora eu me tornei irresistível pra ele?

- Mais ou menos isso...

- Certo, vamos por um momento deixar de lado o detalhe de que ele é meu _irmão,_ de que somos homens e que isso é absolutamente _absurdo_. Como diabos eu paro isso?

- Bom... As noticias não são boas, rapaz.

Sam passou a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo que a qualquer momento ele mesmo cometeria suicídio, principalmente se Dean continuasse a bater na maldita porta e Bobby lhe desse uma má noticia.

- Você disse que conseguiu fazer ele se controlar ontem, mas que hoje ele já está ficando mais_... Decidido,_ por assim dizer. Acho que a tendência é ele ficar mais e mais decidido até que nem ele e nem você tenham controle dos atos e ele tente... Bom, ele tente machucar você para conseguir o que quer a força, que é você.

- Ai, meu Deus. – Sam sussurrou.

- Você tem que descobrir quem causou isso e confrontar essa pessoa. Talvez aja um antídoto, talvez... Talvez passe após determinado tempo.

- Okay, Bobby. Obrigado, agora eu... Eu preciso ir. – Sam desligou o telefone e, respirando fundo, abriu a porta antes que Dean a arrombasse.

- Com quem você estava falando? – Dean perguntou com o punho parado no ar, deixando claro que ele estava prestes a bater na porta quando Sam a abriu. Ele também ficou olhando dentro do banheiro como se Sam tivesse passado esse tempo todo lá dentro com outra pessoa.

Sam suspirou de cansaço e desligou seu celular, o colocando no bolso do jeans. Aquela situação já o estava cansando, e só de pensar que ele teria que achar algo em comum entre as vítimas, principalmente algo em comum que fosse uma delas mantendo qualquer tipo de contato com Lisa, e fazer isso enquanto Dean tentava levá-lo para cama, Sam já ficava mentalmente cansado.

Não que ele não quisesse ir pra cama com... Oh, _droga,_ lá estava ele pensando nisso de novo.

- Com ninguém. – Sam respondeu, com tédio. Dean não pareceu acreditar nele, ele olhou para o bolso de Sam e rapidamente adquiriu um olhar de raiva, muita raiva e ciúme.

- Eu ouvi "Bobby", você estava falando com o Bobby, não é? Você está me traindo com ele?! – Dean perguntou enquanto se aproximava ameaçadoramente de Sam. Sam teve vontade de rir, por que _sério?_ Dean estava mesmo afirmando que Sam o traía com Bobby? Era como cometer incesto duas vezes, na primeira saindo com Dean e na outra traindo ele com Bobby, que mais parecia um tipo de segundo pai para Sam.

E não, Bobby definitivamente não fazia seu tipo.

- Não, Dean. – Sam se limitou a responder, saindo do banheiro e caminhando até o centro do quarto, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ele ia se virar para dizer qualquer coisa a Dean, provavelmente dizer que o amava e que nunca o trairia com ninguém, quando sentiu Dean o abraçando forte por trás.

Sam sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e ele ignorou aquele frio na espinha. Ignorou que Dean estava tão próximo que Sam quase podia sentir os músculos do corpo dele.

- Dean...

- Me desculpa, Sammy. – Dean disse, e quando Sam se virou para encará-lo com Dean ainda com os braços em volta da cintura do moreno, ele viu que seu irmão mais velho tinha os olhos lacrimejados e Sam nunca o vira tão vulnerável como estava vendo agora. – Eu não posso perder você de novo, Sammy.

- Me perder de novo?

- Por favor, não me deixa mais sozinho, _por favor._ – Dean o abraçou mais forte e Sam sentiu o coração bater mais forte também. Do que Dean estava falando?

Será que ele estava falando de... Stanford?

- Dean, do que você está...?

- Eu... Me deixa te fazer se sentir bem. – Dean sussurrou e a mudança de voz surpreendeu Sam, ainda havia aquela pontada de tristeza e desespero, mas agora a voz do loiro estava mais lenta e sensual, e Sam sentiu a garganta secar quando Dean o beijou rapidamente e então caiu com toda a suavidade de joelhos na sua frente, segurando seu cinto com as mãos. Ele olhava para Sam, que estava parado em choque apenas o observando, e Dean mordia de leve o lábio inferior e a visão de seu irmão de joelhos daquela maneira estava deixando Sam excitado.

- Dean...

- Eu posso te fazer se sentir tão... _tão_ bem, Sammy. – Dean disse, desafivelando seu cinto. Sam deixou escapar um som de surpresa, mas não fez nada para impedir. Ele se lembrou do que Bobby disse, dizendo que Dean ficaria cada vez mais decidido até que ele forçasse Sam a fazer o que ele queria, e Sam não queria isso, não queria que as coisas ficassem tão extremas assim.

- Dean, eu não acho que seja uma_... Puta que pariu!_ – Sam exclamou de surpresa, quando Dean enfiou sua mão por dentro da boxer do irmão e o tocou, o estimulando e o provocando. Sam já estava excitado com aquilo tudo, mesmo que não fosse a intenção, mas esse ato de Dean com certeza o deixou duro e por pouco Sam não se desequilibra, porque de repente seus joelhos tinham ficado fracos demais para sustentar seu corpo. – Dean, por favor... Por favor, não...

Aquilo não estava certo. Aquele era Dean e... E se Dean se lembrasse disso depois, e se...?

- Porra, _Dean!_ – Sam exclamou novamente, pego de surpresa quando Dean abaixou sua boxer e o provocou inicialmente com a língua, para depois abocanhar toda a ereção de Sam com imenso empenho e começar a chupar o irmão como se isso fosse trazer paz ao mundo. Nem se Sam tivesse muita força de vontade ele conseguiria parar agora, e antes que pudesse pensar que aquilo era incrivelmente errado, ele já tinha as mãos no cabelo de Dean e já estava gemendo e deixando escapar coisas sem sentido da sua boca, e já estava fodendo a boca de Dean, que parecia estar apreciando muito tudo aquilo.

E, Mary Winchester que estais no céu, como Dean era _bom_ naquilo.

Sam não sabia dizer se a melhor parte daquilo tudo era a boca de Dean, foder a boca de Dean e observar aqueles lábios obscenamente perfeitos em volta do seu membro, ou se eram os sons de apreciação que Dean estava fazendo, sons de apreciação que mais pareciam os sons de um ator pornô, e aquilo com certeza estava levando Sam a loucura e ele não durou muito, na verdade ele não durou nada e seria até constrangedor o pouco que ele durou.

Dean continuou chupando seu irmão até engolir a última gota do orgasmo de Sam e, assim que terminou, Dean se levantou do chão e antes mesmo que Sam tivesse a oportunidade de se situar a Terra, Dean o estava beijando lascivamente e com toda a possessão do mundo.

Enquanto se beijavam - e Sam teria tempo suficiente para se arrepender disso depois -, Dean se esfregava nele roçando a sua ereção na perna de Sam e Sam tinha as mãos no cabelo do irmão, puxando de uma maneira brusca e Dean não estava reclamando e nem parecia estar sentindo dor, ou se estava sentindo dor ele não achou que era importante comentar.

Sam acreditava em reciprocidade, em retribuir o favor, e só por isso - e nenhum outro motivo -, é que ele enfiou a mão dentro do jeans de Dean e começou a tocá-lo até que Dean atingisse seu ápice e Sam engolisse o grunhido de prazer que Dean deixou escapar pela boca assim que gozou.

Quando tudo terminou, o beijo se tornou mais lento até que eles se separassem e assim que tudo finalmente acabou, Dean e Sam se olharam. Sam sentia o rosto quente, e ele não sabia dizer se era pelo momento ou porque estava sentindo vergonha, e Dean apenas o olhava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e os olhos verdes escuros de prazer.

"_Ótimo",_ Sam pensou, _"Eu acabo de receber um boquete do meu irmão, o quão ferrado isso é?"._

Ele não sabia o que dizer, então optou por não dizer nada. Se recompôs, vestindo a calça e então, tentando soar o mais natural possível, disse para Dean tomar um banho enquanto ele pegaria alguma coisa para eles comerem. Dean relutou de inicio, mas então cedeu, e Sam aproveitou que Dean estava longe para tentar descobrir mais a respeito dessa poção do amor e Lisa Harker.

———**W———**

Lisa havia saído àquela tarde para fazer compras, e como ainda não era época dos outros hospedes chegarem, Sam tinha a mansão praticamente só para ele, com a exceção dos empregados. Mas não tinha sido complicação nenhuma se livrar de alguns deles para que Sam pudesse ir até a cozinha e verificar aquele chá.

O que restou do chá estava em cima da mesa dentro de uma caneca e ele não tinha nenhum cheiro suspeito, cheirava a chá cítrico e pelo que Sam se lembrava, tinha gosto de chá cítrico. Então ele começou a fuçar pela cozinha a procura de qualquer coisa suspeita. Ele ficou procurando e procurando, sem saber exatamente o que estava procurando, e já estava começando a desistir quando ele achou uma caixinha no fundo do armário aonde havia panelas. Sam franziu a testa, e puxou a caixinha do fundo do armário e quando a abriu, reparou que dentro havia saquinhos com um pó cor-de-rosa.

Sam puxou um dos saquinhos e abriu-o, cheirando-o. Tinha um cheiro doce quase enjoativo e Sam se perguntou que raios de ingrediente aquilo era, e foi quando estava pensando nisso que ele ouviu o barulho de alguém se aproximando. Não teve tempo para se esconder ou guardar a caixinha no lugar onde estava, e tão logo se levantou, já estava dando de cara com Lisa que segurava uma sacola com compras.

Sam ficou quieto encarando a dona da hospedaria sem saber que reação ter. Ele abria e fechava a boca feito um peixe fora d'água e a caixinha estava suspeitamente segura em sua mão esquerda.

- Eu posso explicar. – Ele disse no piloto automático, mas Lisa não parecia interessada nas suas explicações. Ela deixou a sacola de compras em cima da mesa e olhou para Sam, parecendo estressada com alguma coisa.

- Eu devia ter suspeitado que você acharia.

- Acharia? – Sam perguntou, se sentindo meio perdido. Lisa olhou para ele como se Sam fosse um tipo de retardado mental.

- É, a essência do amor.

- Essência do amor? – Sam perguntou, dessa vez com um tom irônico na voz. Ele olhou para o pó cor-de-rosa em sua mão e de volta para Lisa. Xingou-se mentalmente por não ter trazido nenhum tipo de arma para defesa. – Você enfeitiçou todas essas pessoas, não foi?

- Bom... – Lisa começou a falar, com pouco interesse. – O que é a vida sem um pouco de amor? Eu só dei emoção a vida entediante dessas pessoas.

- Emoção? – Sam estava tão indignado que sentia vontade de rir. – Desde quando matar por amor é algum tipo de emoção?

- Aí já depende do ponto de vista. – Lisa disse com um sorriso amarelo, e Sam já estava pronto para dizer outra coisa quando sentiu uma pressão o puxando pra trás com tudo. Ele bateu as costas na parede e deixou cair a caixinha, e bateu com tudo o corpo contra o chão quando a pressão o soltou. Ele gemeu de dor e ergueu o olhar para observar Lisa, que se aproximava lentamente dele, o observando e sorrindo quase maldosamente.

- O que é você? – Sam perguntou, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Eu tenho muitos nomes. – Lisa explicou. – Eles não importam tanto.

- Você é um Malandro. – Sam afirmou, se perguntando como ele não percebeu isso antes. Claro, bruxas faziam mais sentido no inicio disso tudo, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que um Malandro pregaria esses tipo de peças em pessoas comuns e quase sem graças.

- É, garoto inteligente você, não?

- Mas, Lisa... Ela... – Ela era uma pessoa _de verdade._

- Lisa? Bom, era uma celebridade por aqui, incrível como ninguém percebeu que ela teve um infarto um dia desses. Ninguém desconfiou quando eu tomei o lugar dela, e daí eu pensei, ótima oportunidade pra sair da rotina e dar umas risadas às custas dos outros.

Sam tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas antes que pudesse se pôr de pé uns três cachorros dos bem raivosos surgiram magicamente do nada ameaçando atacar o caçula dos Winchesters, e ele resolveu que a melhor coisa que ele tinha pra fazer agora era ficar parado.

- Você e Dean? Foram os mais divertidos. Sabe, eu conheço o tipo de vocês, lido com caçadores há muito tempo e reconheceria um há quilômetros de distância. Admito que no início eu não achei que fossem mesmo irmãos, mas uma pesquisada aqui e outra ali, e _pá,_ dou de cara com os garotos Winchesters.

Lisa sorriu mais ainda, como se acabasse de receber uma ótima noticia.

- O Vilarejo do Amor cheio de pessoas loucas de amor, mas sabe? A parte de amar o fulano secretamente é verdade, esse pó é real, achei que assim as coisas ficariam mais divertidas. – Lisa piscou para Sam, e fez um gesto com a mão e no mesmo segundo os cachorros ameaçaram atacar o moreno, e Sam já estava se preparando psicologicamente para virar ração de cachorro quando Lisa gritou de dor e foi parar do outro lado da cozinha, caindo no chão. Sam não soube dizer se o que sentiu na hora que viu Dean com uma das armas era surpresa ou alivio.

Assim que Dean atirou em Lisa com as balas de sal, ele correu para o alcance de Sam para se certificar de que o caçula estava bem.

- Sammy, Sammy, você está bem?

- Eu... Eu estou. – Sam disse, enquanto Dean o ajudava a se levantar. Mas nesse mesmo instante Lisa, que parecia bastante nervosa, fez os cachorros desaparecem e Sam podia jurar que aquele do outro lado da cozinha era Leatherface usando uma serra elétrica. – Dean, rápido, vai pro carro e pega uma das estacas que está lá dentro!

Dean, que parecia bem mais interessado em olhar com espanto para a nova aparição, olhou meio distraído para Sam.

- _Dean!_

- Não, eu não vou... – Sam puxou o irmão para longe do personagem fictício de filmes de terror, que tentou atacar Dean com a serra elétrica. Sam puxou Dean e os dois correram para fora da cozinha, até a sala de estar. – Eu não vou deixar você sozinho.

- Dean, só a estaca vai matar ela! Ela é um malandro! – Sam tentou explicar, no meio da adrenalina que estava sentindo. Dean pareceu compreender e sem relutar mais, correu para fora da casa até o Impala, e a parte mais difícil do trabalho ficou para Sam. Ele não se lembrava de ter corrido tanto na sua vida, e mesmo que aquela aparição de Leatherface não fosse verdadeira, isso não o faria menos real. Sam tentou fugir do alcance dele, rezando internamente para que Dean fosse mais rápido. Ele correu de volta para a cozinha e viu que Lisa ainda estava lá, rindo e olhando para Sam, dizendo que ele não conseguiria fugir.

Sam estava do outro lado da mesa e o personagem estava do lado oposto. Ele levantou a serra elétrica e serrou a madeira da mesa e Sam, por instinto, jogou o corpo para trás se encontrando encurralado entre o Leatherface e o armário da cozinha. Ele ainda ouviu a risada de Lisa e fechou os olhos, se preparando para o pior.

Ele esperou, suando frio e sentindo o coração na garganta, mas nada aconteceu. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Dean logo atrás de Lisa, com a estaca funda no coração do Malandro. A imagem do personagem do filme de terror desapareceu no mesmo instante em que o corpo de Lisa caiu no chão com um baque forte.

Sam não conseguiu dizer nada, ele apenas sorriu para Dean se sentindo incrivelmente aliviado. Estava acabado, eles tinham conseguido resolver o caso e agora tudo estava acabado.

Sam ainda estava pensando nisso quando Dean acabou com a distancia que havia entre eles, puxou o moreno pela nuca e pressionou sua boca contra a dele. Sam deixou escapar um som de surpresa com a garganta, assim que sentiu a língua do irmão penetrar a sua boca de uma maneira quase desesperada. Então Sam se lembrou do que Lisa havia dito, que aquela essência ou fosse qual fosse o nome daquilo, era mesmo real. E só de pensar nisso Sam se lembrou do que _Bobby _disse, que Dean ficaria cada vez mais e mais decidido em ter Sam.

Dean o empurrou contra o armário da cozinha, puxando seu cabelo com força e o beijando sem parar para pegar ar. Sam gemeu entre o beijo e sentiu Dean gemer também, mas aí ele começou a se desesperar. Dean o forçaria a dar o que ele queria e Sam... Sam não sabia se estava preparado para aquilo. Ele nunca tinha se envolvido com um homem antes, quanto mais ter tido relações sexuais com um homem e...

Ele estava começando a entrar em pânico. Por mais que a sensação de ter o corpo de Dean pressionado contra o seu fosse boa, por mais que sentir o gosto da boca do irmão e beijá-lo fosse incrivelmente bom, ele não sabia se estava preparado.

O engraçado era que o detalhe de que eles eram _irmãos _não incomodava tanto.

Mas Sam não precisou pensar muito nisso porque Dean se afastou, o olhando nos olhos e tocando seu rosto de uma maneira mais delicada. Não havia mais aquele olhar de pré-adolescente louca de amor em Dean, mas havia algo lá que talvez sempre estivesse lá, mas que Sam antes nunca notou.

- Dean? – Ele perguntou, sentindo os lábios latejando pelo beijo intenso e possessivo. Dean deu um leve sorriso.

- Poção do amor, _huh?_ – Ele perguntou, soando como o Dean que Sam conhecia. Sam franziu a testa, sem entender.

- Você... Você não está mais...?

- Acho que não. – Dean respondeu, desviando o olhar de Sam. – Eu... Bom, pelo menos eu não estou sentindo que se não pular em cima de você agora vou morrer ou qualquer porcaria assim. Eu consigo me controlar agora.

- Mas então... Então por que você...? – _"Me beijou?",_ era a continuação da frase de Sam, e embora uma parte dele já soubesse a resposta, Sam não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta.

- Melhor a gente pegar nossas coisas e cair fora aqui antes que encontrem o corpo dela. – Dean desconversou. Sam ainda tentou dizer outra coisa, perguntar qualquer coisa, mas Dean já estava saindo da cozinha e realmente não era uma boa hora para ter uma conversa daquelas, não quando qualquer um poderia chegar e ver o corpo de Lisa.

———**W———**

Eles já estavam há quilômetros de distancia da cidade. Dean estava dirigindo, mantendo os olhos na estrada e em momento algum ele arriscou olhar para Sam ou falar com ele. Sam estava sentado fazendo a mesma coisa que Dean, mas isso porque ele não sabia como tocar no assunto, e estava visível que aquilo o estava incomodando. Sam mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para o horizonte, mexendo as pernas de uma maneira ansiosa e só porque isso estava começando a irritar Dean que ele parou o carro no acostamento e observou Sam, esperando ele dizer o que tinha pra dizer logo de uma vez.

Mas Sam não disse nada.

- Olha, é tudo culpa da poção, ou qualquer porcaria que aquilo fosse, okay Sam? – Dean disse de uma vez só, e isso não fazia sentido e os dois sabiam muito bem disso. Bobby estava certo. – Que tal se a gente esquecer que isso aconteceu?

Sam finalmente olhou para Dean, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Esquecer?

- É, vamos só... Só fingir que nunca aconteceu. Olha, a culpa não é nossa e...

Dean não teve tempo de completar seu pensamento porque Sam o beijou dessa vez. Dean ainda parecia que ia protestar, mas quando sentiu a língua de Sam tocar seus lábios ele simplesmente abriu a boca e correspondeu ao beijo até os dois ficarem sem ar e precisarem se afastarem um do outro. Sam o encarou, e então tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos e observou a boca de Dean.

Dean era quem estava confuso agora, e Sam só parecia estar pensando em algo muito sério.

- Há quanto tempo? – Sam perguntou num sussurro de voz. Dean demorou um tempo para entender a pergunta.

- O que?

- Há quanto tempo? – Sam desviou o olhar de seus lábios para observar Dean nos olhos, o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior de um jeito nervoso.

- Tempo demais. – Dean confessou, de repente se dando conta de quanto tempo ele passou reprimindo o que sentia por Sam.

- Eu sinto muito. – Sam murmurou, e Dean sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Ele sabia que aquilo não era recíproco, mas não estava preparado para ouvir Sam dizer, não estava preparado para Sam rejeitá-lo.

Mas mesmo que tivesse medo do que Sam fosse dizer, ele mesmo assim perguntou:

- S-Sente muito pelo que?

- Por levar tanto tempo pra finalmente me dar conta. – Sam disse, sorrindo de leve e roubando outro beijo de Dean. Os dois ficaram naquele beijo por algum longo tempo até que o cérebro de Dean projetasse a mensagem, e ele se afastasse de Sam o olhando com surpresa e incredulidade.

- Não, Sam, nós não... Nós não podemos...

- O que?

- Você sabe o que. – Dean disse, frustrado. Sam suspirou com cansaço.

- Dean... Eu não vou conseguir fingir que nunca aconteceu. – Sam disse, olhando Dean nos olhos. – Nós não estamos machucando ninguém, é de nossas vidas que estamos falando. Você e eu, só você e eu até o fim.

Dean parecia incerto.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou, sem acreditar que Sam pudesse querer aquilo mesmo. Parecia uma daquelas coisas que você desejou a vida inteira e nunca achou que fosse ter, mas que de repente você tinha.

Sam sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos que Dean não via nos lábios do caçula fazia um bom tempo.

- Sim, Dean, eu tenho certeza. – Sam disse, e Dean estava pensando em protestar ou dizer que aquilo era loucura, mas Sam o havia calado com outro beijo e daí tudo o que Dean conseguiu pensar foi que, _foda-se,_ a vida era deles mesmo.

* * *

**FIM e... Feliz dia dos namorados! :D**


End file.
